


Deerest Ones

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: A long time ago, he decided that he didn't want to passively wait until he found someone that matched. The fact that the marks can change at all, he thinks, is a sign that you can choose your own soulmate.A.K.A. Soulmate AU where the mark changes over time until it matches the partner's.
Relationships: Cyril/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli, Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan, Marianne von Edmund/Linhardt von Hevring, My Unit | Byleth/Sothis, Raphael Kirsten/Ignatz Victor
Kudos: 25
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme, Slotumn Portfolio





	Deerest Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the [kink meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?style=site&thread=2901576).
> 
> Also known as, the Deer....I love them

1\. sleeping beauty and the beast

He always found soulmate marks to be interesting, although not as much as Crests.

When he has the time (and energy), he keeps a brief note of what it looks like. It usually retained a rectangular sort of shape, like a pillow, or an open book.

But right around the time he starts observing her, it starts shifting and curving, into the silhouette of something with fur and fangs.

Correlation doesn't equal causation, of course. 

And yet.

When he visits the Edmund territory after the war, she lets him look at hers, "for research."

He's glad his intuition was right.

\---

2\. come back home 

Raphael isn't shy about showing the mark, which is how he learns that theirs look very similar.

"We match, Ig! Guess this means we'll always be together, huh?"

He wishes he could be that optimistic, but he heard that more often than not, those who start off with similar marks diverge rather than converge.

Just as he fears, his starts changing after that incident.

Raphael's stays the same, which makes him feel even worse.

Then, years later, when Maya finds him and drags him back home, he's greeted a bear hug and a mark in the shape of a paintbrush.

\---

3\. wild rose noble

Of course, is what she thinks when she drags his injured frail noble self off the battlefield and accidentally gets a glimpse. 

It looks like a big fancy rose, just as pompous as his attitude. Hers is plain, like a hunting bow, so she's probably safe.

Five years later, it happens again. 

It still looks like a rose, but simpler— less petals. 

More like what you'd find in the wild than a garden.

He eventually embarasses her by proposing while the entire mercenary company watches, but by then they all knew hers looks like a wild rose, too, so hey.

\---

4\. unifying the world

He doesn't remember what it initially looked like, but he does know that it almost shrunk into nothing while he fought at the border, then became a servant at House Goneril.

Years later, he's back at the border with the Gonerils, under very different circumstances.

There's a festival of goodwill between the two countries, and Hilda is selling jewelry and clothes that combine Fódlanese and Almyran styles. He's no expert in fashion, but she asked for his opinion in deciding the prints, anyway.

The floral pattern that looks very similar to the ones on their backs are the most popular.

\---

5\. choose

A long time ago, he decided that he didn't want to passively wait until he found someone that matched. The fact that the marks can change at all, he thinks, is a sign that you can choose your own soulmate. 

So he proposes to her, fully knowing that theirs don't match. 

Hers is practically non-existent, which means that she's forfeited on ever finding her soulmate, for whatever reason, but he's ready to propose again and again until that changes. 

He doesn't need to, because she accepts right away once he's not the king and she's not double-Crested. 

Then, they match. 

\---

6\. flame of my heart

The girl she shares her mind with is very strange.

For one, she doesn't have a mark. It's not that it once existed but disappeared, as it happens to some— Byleth simply doesn't have one. 

Even stranger, is how that changes once they arrive at the monastery.

It's an indistinct blob at first, but by middle of the year, it shifts to resemble a deer's head. 

Appropriate, she supposes.

But the most surprising of all, is that when she returns, she also has a mark. 

"I knew you'd come back."

The Crest of Flames lay over both of their hearts. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw) (Adults only for ease of moderation, please note.  
>   
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
> 


End file.
